1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, especially improvement of transposition timing control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electronic musical instruments have a transposition function to play music of transposing instrument (such as clarinet) or to play music of C major with another tonality. The transposition function allows the player to play several tonalities such as C major and G major with the same fingering using specific switch.
The conventional electronic musical instrument is designed so that as soon as the transposition operation is performed (setting of transposition mode or changing of amount of transposition), all the pitches are shifted according to the above-mentioned operation. Accordingly, if the transposition operation is performed while a musical tone is being generated (namely untransposed tone exists), this musical tone is also transposed, which is a disadvantages of the conventional electronic musical instrument. Therefore, the player who uses the conventional electronic musical instrument has to perform the transposition operation after all the musical tones are cleared, which impedes smooth operation. Moreover, it has another disadvantage that the untransposed musical tone and the transposed musical tone cannot be generated jointly.